Unknown Daughter
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside dont own F


(Summary) Dom and Letty have a daughter that only Letty knew about. Letty gave her up when she was still a teen now that she is gone the daughter she gave up is looking for her family and the person who gave her up. Amelia Lectia Toretto is a teenage girl looking for answers. Dom , Mia and Brian are all living back in LA having found a way to clean their records for breaking Dom out of that bus. When the girl who looks just like Letty shows up on their doorstep none of the know what to do especially Dom. Never knowing he had a daughter and trying to find answers at the same time as the daughter he never knew existed. With the help of Mia and Brian will they become the family they know Letty would have wanted or will it all fall to pieces. Don't own fast and the furious or any of the movies (End summary)

(One shot)

There was a knock on the door. Brian can you get that asks Mia who was busy making breakfast in the kitchen. Sure thing says Brian as he walks to the door. He opens the door to find a teenage girl. Can I help you asks Brian. I'm looking for Letty says the young girl. Mia walked out to the hallway a moment before. Um I'm sorry to let you know but, Letty she um died says Mia as she looks at the young girl. O when asks the girl? About five years ago says Brian. The teenager eyes sank. I was hoping to meet her and get to know her but, its not important thanks anyway bye says the teenager.

Wait says Mia. What asks the teen? What's your name asks Mia? Amelia Letica says the girl. What no last name asks Brian. I have one but, whats it to you snaps the teen. She acts like starts Brian. Yea I know says Mia as she looks at the girl. Um that is just odd you two want to tell me what you're going on about asks Amelia? You act just like Letty did when she was your age but, I don't really know why asks Mia? Maybe it's because she is or was my mother says the teen. What asks the two? I'm Letty's daughter she gave me up when she gave birth to me when she was 19 says Amelia. When she disappeared and none of us could find her says Mia in a low voice. Yes I guess so says Amelia.

Come in says Brian as he looks at the young girl. Who exactly are you asks Amelia? Well I am Mia Toretto O'Conner and this is my husband Brian says Mia. Toretto that's my last name says Amelia. What asks Brian? Make sense Letty and Dom were together says Mia as she looks at the young girl who went and sat on the couch. The couple walked into the kitchen. How do we tell Dom asks Brian? I don't know all I know is that in a way he gets a piece of Letty back says Mia as she look over a Brian. Who's telling him asks Brian? Mia looked up at her husband with a smile. No I am not doing it he is your brother and you should tell I think it be best coming from you says Brian. But, he's your best friend a brother even in many ways so you get to tell him says Mia with a small smile. Tell me what says a voice?

Dom the two says. Would the two of you please explain to me why there is a teenager sitting in the living room asks Dom? Well starts Brian. She's your daughter spills Mia who looks at her big brother. What I don't have kids says Dom. Dom she's Letty's daughter look at her she looks just like her says Mia. Acts like her too says Brian with a small smile. How old is she asks Dom? Um we never actually asked says Mia. Well lets go ask says Dom. The three walked into the living room. Alright so do you want anything to drink asks Mia? No thank you says the teen. How old are you asks Brian? 15 says the girl. Your parents just let you leave to travel around LA asks Dom? I'm in foster care they don't care as long as they get their check their happy says Amelia. Dom eyes softened . She was so much like Letty. How did you find us asks Mia? This says Amelia as she pulls out a letter and two pictures. The foster parents gave this to me on birthday a few weeks ago. It's a letter from Letty and a picture of her and me when she had me and then one of a guy that I am assuming is you says Amelia as she looks over at Dom.

Dom took the picture well Mia read the letter out loud.

Dear Amelia Lectia Toretto,

I cant express how much I love you. You're my little girl and the hardest thing I am doing is giving you up but, I want a better life for you. I want you to grow up and be able to dream and become an independent women. Maybe one day we will be reunited as a family you me and your dad. Incase that's not the case I have left the address of where your father lives insides this envelope as well as pictures. His name is Dominic Toretto Your father doesn't know about you not because I don't think he would love you but because we are still young and I didn't want the two of us to be hurting when we gave you up so I did this on my own and I will always regret saying goodbye to you my princess.

Love always

Mom

Mia finished the Letter . Tears streaming her face. Dom had some too even Brian eyes began to water. Amelia was crying harder then she had ever before. But, for the first time she had family. Dom looked at her. So you're my daughter asks Dom? I guess says Amelia as she looks at him. Well welcome home says Dom as he sits next to her and hugs her. Really asks Amelia? Yes Really says Dom with a smile. Something Mia had barely seen since Letty died.

Brian all of a sudden stood. Something's burning says Brian. The food yells Mia as she jumps up and runs to the kitchen followed by her husband. Dom and Amelia just laughed at the two. Do they ever go anywhere without each other asks Amelia? Nope says Dom as he looks at her. Can I ask you something asks Amelia? Sure go ahead says Dom. What was mom like asks Amelia? She was strong independent and didn't let anyone tell her what to do not even me she was well just like you from what I have seen says Dom. How'd she die asks Amelia as she looks at her father.

She was murdered. She was helping bring down a big mafia organization and she got killed says Dom. O says Amelia. The man who did died not to long after and the organization was brought down by me and Brian says Dom as he looks at his daughter. Just then Brian walked out of the kitchen. Anyone want to go out to breakfast because the food that was breakfast is now crisps says Brian who was trying to hold in laughter. It's not funny yells Mia. She is upset about it I actually had to comfort her she was crying about the food burning I don't know what's going on but she has been emotional all week says Brian.

Well ever once in a while I get to be emotional yells Mia. Um you might want to go and fix that says Dom. Actually why don't I go it might be something that girls need to talk about says Amelia with a small smile. She walked into the kitchen. Mia she says. Mia looked up. I am really sorry to have blow up like that in front of you says Mia. It's ok are you alright asks Amelia? I don't know what's wrong with me says Mia. Maybe you need to see a doctor says Amelia. I have an appointment later today says Mia. Ok says Amelia. You girls want to go out to breakfast asks Brian as he walks into the kitchen. Sure they two reply. Brian looked from his wife to his niece it was like he was standing in the kitchen 10 years ago when he was first getting to know Dom and the crew when Letty and Mia were inseparable best friends to the very end. Brian says Mia as she waves her hands in front of his face. Sorry zoned out he says as Dom walks in. The group laughs and head out.

(Many Months later) Mia how you feeling today asks Brian as the two girls walk into the garage. Pregnant says Mia. Brian smiled at his wife. He wrapped his arms around her. Hey Amelia how was school asks Brian as he looks over at his niece. It was school says his niece as she puts her bag down on a desk. Where's my dad asks Amelia? He went to get a part for the car he is working on but, he should be back soon says Brian. There's a race tonight says Amelia as she looks at her uncle. Yes and no you are not racing you have only had your license like two weeks and you already have your mom and dad's need for speed says Brian. Yes the last thing I need is my sixteen year old daughter crashing one of my cars and ruining my rep says a voice. She turned to her father. Your just afraid I will beat you says Amelia with a smile. That will never happen says Dom as his daughter walks up to him and hugs him.

How was school asks Dom? It was school like I said to Brian I wish I could just work on cars all day and race says the teen. First you get education then you can race its what your mom would have wanted says Dom. I know says Amelia. But, school is out for the day so you are allowed to work on cars says Dom with a smile. Hey it is my job says Amelia. She had learned a lot over the time she was with her family. She loved racing and her and Do had formed an unbreakable bond. She couldn't wait until Mia had the baby because she wouldn't be the only kid in the house anymore. She had a family just like her mom wanted. Sure did she wish she had gotten the chance to known her mother sure but, her family made sure she knew everything about her and that kept her close to her mother.

Alright let's get going says Mia a few hours later. Race time says Dom. I still say you let me race I totally could beat those guys says Amelia. You think so says Brian as he looks over at Dom. Yes I do says Amelia. Alright fine you can race says Dom. Really asks Amelia? Yes says Dom. Alright let's do this says Amelia. Brian looked at Dom. You really going to let her race asks Brian? Yes she can do I know she can says Dom as they set up for the race.

She ended up winning. Just as she finished Mia screamed in pain. The baby was coming. Brian got Mia into the car and they headed for the hospital. With Dom and Amelia right behind them. Hours later Brian walked out. What she have asks Amelia as she jumps up at the sight of her uncle. Come and see says Brian. Dom and Amelia followed him into a room where Mia was holding a little girl. She is so adorable says Amelia as she raced over to her aunt. What you name her asks Dom? That is where you come in because I want permission says Mia as she looks at her brother and niece. What asks Amelia? I want to name her after Letty says Mia. That's fine says the two without hesitation as they looks at the beautiful little girl. Leticia Maria O Conner Letty for short says Mia. Welcome to the world Letty they all say. They were a family a good one at that no matter where life took them they have each other's back and would always.

(Epilogue) Amelia walked into her father's garage. Daddy she says. Yes he says. I am officially valedictorian yells Amelia. Dom looked at his daughter and spun her around. That is great I can't believe your graduating already says Dom. Neither can we says a voice from behind. Hey Auntie Mia and Brian and the cutest little munchkin I have ever seen says Amelia as she picks up her three old cousin. The adults smiled. This was where everyone belonged. Dom just wished Letty could have shared in every moment that he and his little had over the last few years. Family was always important. The end


End file.
